


Thirteen

by WandererRiha



Series: Benign [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S n 2B cannot catch a break, F/M, Flashback, Hacker Clan, Prequel, Scanner Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererRiha/pseuds/WandererRiha
Summary: A lot of rumors started because of them. More accurately, because of 9S. He wasn’t aware of most of them, was oblivious that he was the one who had started them. Perhaps that was fair. Most of them were only indirectly his fault, the rest… Well, he couldn’t remember what had been wiped from memory, now could he?
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: Benign [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Benign" AU, but set considerably before.
> 
> Artwork by [KiraKanjo](https://twitter.com/kirakanjo)

A lot of rumors started because of them. More accurately, because of 9S. He wasn’t aware of most of them, was oblivious that he was the one who had started them. Perhaps that was fair. Most of them were only indirectly his fault, the rest… Well, he couldn’t remember what had been wiped from memory, now could he?

At first, the Bunker was rooting for them. 2B did her best to win him over, to catch his interest. She didn’t want to _make_ him love her, but she never had to work very hard. It was as if affection for her was hard-wired into some part of his programming that even YoRHa could not touch. At first, it was a comfort. He would always come back to her. They could fall in love all over again. For a while, for quite a while really, it was nice.

Emotions were prohibited, but not as long as you kept them to yourself. It was an open secret that they were in love, that one of them sneaked to the other’s room for some time alone. They weren’t especially loud, did their best to be subtle, but there were whispers and sly winks and remarks about how Scanners made the best lovers. It wasn’t untrue, so 2B didn’t punch anyone in the face for saying so. Let them all be jealous. 9S had eyes only for her.

Her and the goddamned Bunker server.

The first time was hard. No matter how many times the scar was torn open, deeper, wider, nothing would hurt as much as the first time she had to stab 9S, who she loved more than anything else. He had been confused, half mad with rage and grief, and that had made it a little easier. To know that after this, he wouldn’t have to live with the knowledge that the only reason they were alive was to kill machines. To kill machines, and to kill each other.

She tried to distract him after that. Anything, everything she could think of; missions, analysis, sex, anything that might keep him away from the one thing that would get him killed. The one thing he seemed unable to leave alone. He loved her. She knew that. He loved her as much as she loved him, maybe even more, but not enough to stop if she asked. Not even if she warned him. Maybe he couldn’t help it. Maybe he didn’t care? No, it wasn’t that. He was a Scanner. He was _programmed_ to be curious, to want to know, to want to learn the truth. He could not accept that the truth would get him killed.

She tried telling him. Tried warning him. But that only made him look earlier, and then he resented her- for knowing, for telling...she wasn’t sure. It was the first time he’d ever been angry with her and she couldn’t take it. She could not bear to have him die angry. Besides, he was right to hate her for this.

It was the first time he killed her.

She didn’t hate him for it, tried to smile when it hit him what he’d done. She hadn’t realized how much pain she’d been holding until it had drained away to stain the pure white tile of the Bunker floor.

That was where 3S found them hours later.

9S’ tears had dried along with the oil and hydraulic fluid splashed all over the floor. 2B lay cold and inert in his lap, face peaceful and silent. 9S did not look up at the footsteps.

“Did you know?”

“Know?” 3S echoed.

“About the moon server. The Council of Humanity. The war. Everything.”

“Yes. Since the first time you learned the truth. You came running to me for confirmation I couldn’t give you. Later, after you’d been killed, I looked for myself.”

“And you didn’t say anything?” 9S’ anger suddenly flared to life. “ _You didn’t tell me?_ ”

3S knelt down next to him. There was no judgement in his deep blue eyes, only sadness.

“Would you have believed me?” He asked. “What would you have done? Gone to look for yourself and contracted the Logic virus? Run to command to get both of us executed for treason?”

The flames of his anger died out as quickly as they’d sparked to life. 9S looked down at 2B, feeling sick.

“This wasn’t the first time, Nines,” 3S told him quietly. “I tried… We all did. None of us wanted to see this happen again.”

“Again?” 9S swallowed hard, really feeling as if he might vomit.

“Again.” 3S voice was quiet, gentle, as was the arm around his shoulders. Giving in, 9S leaned against his brother and let the tears come.

“How many times?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. Don’t lie. You don’t need to protect me. Not now.”

3S sighed, the sound heavy with his own grief. “Twelve. Twelve times we’ve had to watch you die.”

“We?”

“Me. The other Scanners. The whole damn Bunker. Hell, even the Commander wishes the two of you would just focus on each other and forget about the damn server.”

9S turned to look at his brother, skeptical.

“The humans give us a god worth dying for, but the two of you give the rest of us a reason to keep living.”

“Even when we keep dying? When we keep killing each other?”

“Especially when you die. Because all of us, we keep dying too. We’re soldiers in this endless war. We have to believe there’s happiness to be had, if only for a while.”

“If you know so much, why hasn’t Command had you killed?”

“You think they haven’t?”

There was nothing to say to that. 9S sat there, fighting back the urge to retch, eyes streaming, while 3S stroked his hair.

“...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble. For you. For everyone.”

3S rubbed his shoulder and touched a brief kiss to his hair. “Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

Despite everything, that made 9S snort a laugh. With it, however came the burning nausea he’d been trying to choke back. He didn’t have time to let go of 2B, to shove 3S out of the way. Robot sick was little more than scalding water and oil, but he still felt horrible for staining 2Bs dress, 3S’ shorts, his own jacket.

“I’m sorry!”

3S hugged him despite the mess.

“It’s just water.”

9S held on, one arm around his brother, the other cradling 2B.

“What now? I’ve killed my Executioner. Who will kill me now? There’s no way Command will let me live.”

“No,” 3S agreed, tears dropping onto 9S’ hair.

“I won’t ask you. Just...promise me this: don’t interfere. Don’t get involved. Keep your mouth shut. Stay safe. I couldn’t stand to lose you too.”

3S nodded, kissed his head again. When he spoke, the words were flat and misshapen from forcing past the lump in his throat. “I promise.”

Letting go, 9S reached for his weapon, stained black with dried hydraulic fluid. Curious how much it resembled blood. 2B’s blood.

“Go,” 9S told him. “I won’t put you at greater risk. Go get changed. You didn’t see anything.”

“9S...” 3S began. “I could… If you want…”

“No. By her hand or my own. I won’t put that burden on you.”

“Nines…”

9S smiled at the name. 2B had given it to him, all his brothers had adopted it. The next time he heard it, it would be for the first time.

“Go. Next time we meet…I won’t remember you, but I’ll still be happy to see you.”

Silence stretched as 3S hugged him, brushed a hand over his head, and stood. 9S waited until the door slid shut behind him and 3S’ footsteps had faded away down the hall.

“I’m sorry, Bea. I’m not as strong as you are. I’ll see you in a little bit, okay? We can fall in love again. I’ll probably still mess it up, but hopefully not as bad as this.” Leaning, he kissed her cold lips and gently laid her on the floor. Taking Cruel Oath in both hands, he turned it toward himself.

“I love you. See you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yeah.  
> He was.


End file.
